All I Want For Christmas Is You
by ElusiveExile
Summary: Melinda goes to Fin's apartment to give him his gift but he has other ideas. It's fluffy smut. What more could you ask for? Written for Kiss the girl54. Happy Birthday!


**Happy Birthday Johanna! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I wish I did though!**

On Christmas Eve, Melinda drove to Fin's apartment. She was going to his apartment because they had done Secret Santa and Melinda drew Fin's name, but she didn't give him his present yet. She wasn't able to go to the Christmas party at the precinct because she had to work at the time. When she got to Fin's apartment, she got out of her car and walked up the stairs to his door. She knocked twice and Fin answered the door.

"Hey Fin" She said.

"Hey Mel, come in" He replied, steeping back to let her in. She walked by and Fin couldn't stop himself from staring at her. She looked so sexy. She was wearing tight skinny jeans, a corduroy jacket and a pair of black high heels. Her hair was curled softly and she had on just the right amount of makeup.

"I came by to give you your present." She said, blushing under his gaze. She had a huge crush on him, and she completely loved the way he was looking at her. She handed the small gift wrapped box to him.

"Thanks" He said before closing the door and leading her to his living room, where they both sat down on his couch.

"Aren't you gonna open it?" She questioned excitedly.

He chuckled at her impatience. He tore the wrapping paper off the box and opened the box. Inside was an expensive looking watch. "Wow Mel, you didn't have to get me this."

"Yeah, I did." She insisted.

"Not when all I wanted for Christmas was you."

"Wh- what?"

"I want you Melinda."

Melinda had so many things through her head. She couldn't believe what Fin had just told her. She didn't know how to reply to that, so she kissed him. It was a slow, deep kiss full of passion and love.

He gently cupped her face with his rough hands before pulling back to look into her deep brown eyes. They were so beautiful and hypnotizing, he got lost in them.

"Does this mean you want me too?" He questioned against her soft lips.

"So much" She whispered before closing the short distance between their lips. She grabbed his hands and placed them on the curve of her hips.

He pulled back again. "Are you sure about this? I don't want you to regret anything."

"I've never been more certain of anything in my life. I won't ever regret this." She replied truthfully.

He smiled at her before pressing his lips to hers again. He broke the kiss to remove her jacket and shirt from her body. He picked up her slender form and carried her to his bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. She kicked off her heels and they landed on the floor. He placed a soft kiss to her lips then trailed kisses to her ear. He sucked her earlobe into his mouth.

"Oh Fin" She moaned softly.

He smiled. He loved the way she said his name. He licked his way to her neck. He sucked at her flesh before biting down on her neck. She cried out in pleasure.

"Hmm you're a screamer, I like that." He said before biting down again.

"Only for you" She whispered, voice laced with lust.

She reached for his shirt and took it off. Her hands ran down his muscled chest to his pants. She hurriedly took his belt off. She pushed him over and straddled his waist. She smiled impishly at him before reaching for her bra clasp. She slowly undid the clasp and let her bra fall to the bed. Fin was getting impatient. He was so hard. He tried to flip them over, but Melinda stopped him. She leaned down and kissed his neck, her breasts were pressed to his chest. She sucked on his neck and he groaned. She smiled when she heard him groan. She peppered his chest with small kisses. She pushed herself back up, into a sitting position. She loved torturing Fin, but she really wanted him inside her. She undid the button and zipper on her pants. She started to slide them off but Fin grabbed her belt loops and swiftly pulled them off.

"Someone is a little impatient." She said before giggling.

Fin quickly flipped them over before Melinda could stop him. He pinned both of her hands above her head. "I can't help it. You're too beautiful." He said kissing her again.

He got off of her. She only had a on a pair of red lace panties. He hooked his fingers in the waistband and slowly pulled them down her legs, tossing them across the room. He looked down at her naked body lying in his bed. He wanted this for so long and it was finally happening. He couldn't believe that this amazing woman wanted him so much. He took of his pants and boxers. He climbed back up her body. He kissed her as he slid his hard member into her tight pussy. She gasped and he groaned at the feeling. She wrapped her arms around him and he began to pump in and out of her. Melinda would never be able to describe the pleasure she felt. All she knew was she still wanted more.

"Ugh fuck Fin, harder please" She begged as her nails dug into his shoulders and raked down his back.

He, being one to never deny a woman rammed his cock harder into her. Her moans were louder now. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He could feel her body began to tense. He knew she was about to give in. He pounded into her again, and she let a scream of pleasure escape her lips as she came. He didn't stop pounding into her though. Melinda was sure she had died. What she was feeling right now was too good to be true. Fin knew that he was close to his orgasm. After he pounded into her a few more times, they both came. They both let sounds of pleasure come from their lips. His was a loud groan and hers was his name.

He laid next to her on the bed. She was panting still trying to catch her breath. He pulled her now sweaty body to his. He looked at her face. She was perfect, and he needed to tell her how he really felt about to her. He put his hand under her chin causing her to look into his eyes.

"Mel, I think you should know how I feel about you. You're more to me than just a one night stand. You also mean more to me than just a friend. I love you Melinda." He confessed with a shaky voice. He was never good at talking about his feelings.

She smiled. A small tear formed in her eye. "I love you too Fin. I have for a while I just haven't had the courage to tell you."

He smiled back and kissed her softly. They both fell asleep in each other's arms. It was defiantly a great Christmas.

**AN: Happy Birthday again Johanna! The songs that inspired me to write this were All I Want From Christmas Is You By: Mariah Carey (obviously) and Christmas Tree By: Lady GaGa (only person who can make a Christmas song sound wrong). If you read it, let me know what you think. –Payton **


End file.
